Obsessions II
by KittyCat-Bartender
Summary: AU. Sequel to my story Obsessions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Rizzoli and Isles.

Rating: M

Co-written with Kim

* * *

**Obsession II**

"It's exactly a year today since it happened and I am having these dreams again." Jane told her shrink and looked up to him to meet his eyes for a moment. She was sitting on his couch, looking more tensed than relaxed. The dreams about Maura were really getting to her and so was the lack of sleep.

"What are you dreaming about? It is about Maura," he said, looking at her with concern in his face, but utter calmness. He was good at that.

"Is it always about her or does that person change," he asked her.

"It's always about Maura. I dream about what she did to me...her crazy eyes when she held me in the basement...or when I visited her in the institution." Jane said. "I know she won't be ever let out of the mental institution anytime soon but...that doesn't calm me down. I still think about her everyday...I see her in...crowds, but obviously when that girl turns around it's not Maura but...she's everywhere and I can't...I just can't deal with it anymore. Make it stop. Please. My last shrink he was really helpful so I could sleep well at night and then I thought I didnt need one anymore...but now the dreams and fear is back." Jane said.

"What has changed in that time since your last one that you think might have brought the dreams back?" He asked her, never looking away from her face.

"What would you do if you saw her right now? What would you say? How would you feel," he asked after a moment.

"School started again...that changed. I have to repeat my last year because I couldn't go there anymore after what happened...now the new school year started and...the dreams are back. That's where I met Maura. At school." Jane said and played with a ring on her finger.

"I..I don't know what I'd do if I saw her though. I hope I never have to find out. But I guess I'd ask her why she did it. I feel sorry for her. I know she only did that because she is sick." Jane said and took a deep breath before she looked at him.

"You think I am crazy, don't you? I told the police she killed three other girls but...they didnt find any evidence, any body... They never believed me. They claimed I only imagined it. You don't think I am crazy, right?" She asked and looked at her shrink. "She told me. She _told _me she had to kill them...they forced her to because they tried to escape."

He looked at her and slowly shook his head.

"No, I do not think that you are crazy. I think that you went through a very traumatic event...that you have cracks that just need to be put back in one piece. Maura, is the one who is sick and whether she killed those people or not is irrelevant," he said to her and crossed his legs, writing something down as Jane continued to talk.

"Did she tell you why she picked you?"

Jane thought about it and shook her head.

"Not really. She just said I was perfect... But I don't know in what sense she meant that." Jane said and continued to play with the ring on her finger.

"I guess she just picked me because I came new to town and didn't had any friends yet. Easy victim..." Jane whispered the last part.

"That is the most logical reason yes. But, let's not try and think of you being the victim. Things happen to people, moving on seems to be your better option now," he said and dropped his notepad down. He breathed deeply. "In her eyes...you would be perfect, have you thought of yourself in that aspect?"

"I am not perfect. I have flaws. I never once said I was perfect." Jane said and shook her head.

"I don't know why she said it. I don't know what's going on in her head. And I don't even wanna know...I just...wanna forget about her. That's all I want. Continue living my life like it used to be." Jane said.

"Then forget about her...You have control," he said carefully. As his words stopped he got the beep that his next patient was in. He looked at the time and then at Jane.

"Jane...shall we set up for next week?" He asked her, sitting forward in his chair.

Jane nodded her head and grabbed her jacket from next to her.

"Yes please." She said politely and dressed her jacket, zipping it up. She held her hand out to him.

"Thank you, Dr. Miller." Jane said politely to him.

He stood and nodded to her.

"I will set you up for the same time next week. If something changes...let me know..." he said moving toward the door and opening it for her.

Maura stood in the waiting room, facing the window now after she got done pacing. A feeling crawled up the back of her neck and her breathing increased with her heartbeat. She slowly turned around to see Jane Rizzoli walking out from the office door. Her world stopped as did Jane's.

Jane stopped breathing or moving for a moment. She stared at the blonde as if she was a ghost. It couldn't be true. What was Maura doing here? She was supposed to be in the mental institution! Was her mind playing tricks on her again?

Maura stepped closer to Jane, not fearing her at all. She smiled.

"Jane...I never thought I would see you again..." she said softly, gently, carefully. She paused when the therapist came out in her steps and just looked at her. Jane was gorgeous as always.

Jane was almost surprised to hear the softness in Maura's voice, but then again she wasn't surprised. She was so good in manipulating people with her innocent look. Jane almost jumped as the therapist came up behind her. Jane looked at her therapist and locked eyes with him for a moment. Finally, the brunette started breathing again. So many thoughts were rushing through her mind. Was this a set up? Did he plan that?

He looked at her and then sighed, shaking his head. He saw her unspoken words in her eyes.

"No, I had no idea that she would be here early," he said to Jane and then looked at Maura. He ushered Jane aside so that Maura could pass when she moved to go inside the room. Maura paused inches from Jane and smiled.

"It's good to see you," she said.

Jane wanted to continue to ignore Maura and not say a single word to her but this time she couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"I wish I could say the same." Jane just said back bitter. Maura didn't really change look-wise over the year, except for the fact that her blonde hair got longer. If Jane didn't know any better, she couldn't really tell that Maura had been in a mental institution.

Maura smiled a little at Jane and then her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She moved into the room to sit in the chair like a lady. She stared at Jane still. The therapist moved Jane toward the outer door.

"I am sorry Miss Rizzoli. I had no way of knowing that she would be here sooner."

"Why wasn't I told that she is out again? Someone should have told me." Jane said and looked in his eyes.

"I am the only one she didn't kill...what if she wants to finish what she started? What if my life is in danger? She is... dangerous and shouldn't be out." Jane said and looked at him.

"She is being watched, Jane...I promise you this and she is in therapy to stop herself from hurting anyone else. She wouldn't be here otherwise. This is also doctor ordered for her. IF she doesn't see anyone, she goes back to the hospital. She is doing a lot better..." he said. Maura smiled from where she was sitting, looking directly at Jane.

Jane glanced at Maura and looked directly in her eyes for a moment.

"The last thing she said to me was _You will always belong to me, Jane_. You think she will just forget about it? I just..." Jane felt uneasy and wrapped her arms around herself. "You have to send her back. She is dangerous." Jane whispered to him.

"Jane, just go home, get some rest. There is nothing that she is going to do to hurt you. I assure you of that," he said and Maura looked off for a moment, rubbing her knees absently. When Jane said she was dangerous, Maura looked back at her and smiled more.

Jane let out a sigh and glanced back at Maura for another moment, before she turned and left the shrink's office. Of course Maura was out again...she was an Isles' after all and her parents had great influence everywhere. Of course they wouldn't let their daughter in the mental institution for long.

The therapist walked back to Maura and closed the door. He sat down in his chair and leaned back, looking at the blonde.

"Hi Maura. I am sorry about that." He said and offered her a small smile. "How are you feeling today?"

Maura just smiled back at him. She half shrugged at him apologizing. She really didn't care.

"I am feeling very good," she said and breathed out slowly. Seeing Jane alive and well had given her such a rush that nothing could bring her down now. She just felt so good. Her right eye started to twitch slightly.

"Very good, that is nice to hear." He said and took a note.

"Since you just saw Jane, let's talk about her. How does it make you feel seeing her now, knowing what you've done to her?" He asked her in a kind voice. He wasn't judging her, he was just doing his job.

Maura looked off and smiled, breathing in slowly. She swallowed, looking down at the floor. She chewed on her lower lip.

"Excited...happy...aroused," she said and then looked at him. "How am I supposed to feel?" She sat back in her chair and her eye twitched again. "I didn't do anything to her...that she didn't want."

He studied her face. "You held her in your basement against her will and took her virginity." He stated the facts.

"You don't think that was wrong, Maura? Did you never had the feeling that this wasn't something that Jane wanted?" Dr. Miller asked her.

"Of course she wanted it. She came with me. She loved me. She loves me," she corrected herself and looked off again. She felt her cheeks flush and he saw that. "It wasn't against her will. She wanted me. I know this..."

He made a few notes in his book after her answer.

"Then why did she say it was against her will? Why is she afraid of you if you only did what she wanted?" He asked her, wanting her to realize that she had indeed acted against the other girl's will. He didn't wanna tell her, he needed her to figure it out herself eventually.

Maura blinked and her breathing deepened. Her eye twitched and she visibly flinched. She then stared into his eyes.

"I think she lied..." she said flatly without any emotion to her face or words. She smiled a little. "I mean, she didn't understand what I was doing."

"What were you doing Maura? Kept her save from anyone else in the basement? Did you think you protect her like that?" He asked her genuinely interested and recrossed his legs, never taking his eyes off his patient.

"I wanted to keep her safe, yes. I wanted to make her mine. She understood that. I don't know why she got scared...I don't understand why," she said and sniffed. Visibly she could show a range of emotions and that was unsettling to anyone that saw her.

"It's okay, Maura." He said and leaned forward. He grabbed the box of tissues from the table and held it towards her.

"Can you tell me why from all the girls at your school you picked her? What was so special about her? What made you choose her?" He asked her.

Maura stared at the tissues and then took one, dabbing at her eyes.

"She looked soft and sweet. She was kind and wasn't hard. She was lonely and I could see that she needed a friend. She was vulnerable," she said and her last words proved to him that she was really sick.

Dr. Miller made another note and then looked at her.

"You are a very intelligent girl, Maura. Your IQ is 142. And you know you are smart. You knew how to pick and spot someone vulnerable within seconds." He said and leaned back.

"I think part of you knew exactly that what you were doing was wrong. I even believe that right now, you are giving me answers that I want to hear. I think you are intelligent like that." He studied her some more, waiting for some kind of reaction.

Maura looked at him for a long time in silence. She then smiled.

"I am very smart. I do know what to say and how to say it. I did know that she was vulnerable, but that made her that much more appealing," she said and sat back in her chair, folding her arms around her chest.

"Now we are talking. I am glad you are finally honest to me." He said to her.

"You like the control, Maura. TO BE in control. Controlling people around you. Do you know why you enjoy the control so much? Because alot of things around you are out of control, like your parents. They are never here when you need them, are they? They always left you alone to go on business trips. It was out of your hands and you hated it. So you started to take control of your life...and controlled the things you had influence on...like friends...like Jane. Jane was easy to influence, after all she just came new to town and didn't had any friends. She was vulnerable, as you stated. You knew exactly what to say to her, or what to do to her to gain control over her. And my guess is, as she told you, she didn't wanna be your girlfriend, it triggered something inside of you. You felt your control slip away so you had to act...that is when you locked her in the basement." He told her his thoughts. He knew the full story of what had happened, or at least what Jane had told him.

Maura's breathing got heavier as talked and while he continued to talk, her cheeks flushed. She was getting angry and she shook her head, standing before him, but not lunging at him. She stopped herself short from doing that.

"I DID NOT LET MY CONTROL SLIP! SHE WANTED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE WAS JUST SCARED! SHE WAS SCARED!" She screamed at him before she regained her control again and stepped back, blinking.

He looked at her, and then wrote something down in his book. He waited until she seemed calm again.

"What was she afraid of Maura? What kept her from being with you?" He asked her just as calm.

Maura stood there and for a moment, she couldn't think straight. She shook her head as if that would help clear her mind, but it didn't.

"Me...she was afraid of me..." she said and looked into his eyes. They darkened and her smile was twisted. "I don't know why..."

He gave a nod.

"You are right, Maura. She was and still is afraid of you. I will try to make you understand why she is. When you were in the mental institution and they locked you inside your room, keeping you there and you had no chance of escaping. Your freedom felt violated didn't it?" He asked her. "How did it make you feel?"

Maura flinched at his words and still stood there facing him. She furrowed her brow and remembered those hours...months locked away with no one...

_...Please someone! Anyone! Get me out of here! Please! I am dying! I am dying! I can't breathe! I can't breathe! Help me! Help me! Help ME!"  
_Maura closed her eyes and held her face. She shook her head and started to back away from him.  
_...Jane...Jane please come back. Save me...save me Jane. I love you...I love you...I need you. I will kill you. I will kill you! I WILL KILL YOU!"_

Maura had backed herself into the corner of the room and she was close to hyperventilating.

"It's okay Maura. Breathe. In and out. In and out." He said now worried and looked at her. "Just keep breathing. I know this time was horrible for you. It felt the same for Jane in your basement. That's where you took away her freedom. Not only did you take away her freedom but you also violated her. Do you understand now why she is afraid of you? Can you understand why she reacted like that?" he asked her.

Maura heard his words, but they angered her. She suddenly lunged at him and had her hands around his throat. He was thrown to his back and she was on top of him.

"I didn't violate her! I never touched her! I only wanted her to be with me! ME!" She squeezed her hands around his throat, cutting off his airflow.

That clearly shocked the therapist. He didn't expect such a strong reaction. He grabbed her by the wrists and pushed the petite blonde off of him. He got up and looked at the girl on the ground. He went over to his desk and just pushed a button under his desk.

"Our session is over, Maura. You are not ready to be off your medications yet." He stated the obvious.

Maura blinked and shook her head. She stood and backed herself into the corner of the room. "No," she said to him, pointing her finger at him.

"I am ready! I am ready! I will not take them again! I will not stop feeling!" She looked toward the door and then at him. "Don't do this...don't you do this!"

"I have no other choice, Maura. You just attacked me. You can count yourself lucky that I won't send you back in the institution." He said as it knocked on the door.

"Come on in." The shrink allowed and the security guard from downstairs stepped inside.

"You rang, Dr. Miller?" He said matter of factly.

"Yes, would you be so kind and company Miss Isles downstairs to her driver?" He asked.

"Certainly." The security guard said and turned to the blonde.

"Are you ready Miss Isles?"

Maura glared at the doctor and then the guard. She started to say something more, but closed her eyes and tightened her jaw. She then just looked at him and pushed herself away from the wall and walked toward the door.

"I attacked? I don't remember doing that..." she said right before she exited the office.

The therapist looked after her and then rubbed his neck. He sat down on his desk and made some more notes into Maura's file. The security guard brought the blonde downstairs to the waiting limousine and wished her a good day.

Maura got into the limo and screamed in rage. The driver sped off and she was taken home where she was alone once again with just her attendants to watch over her. Her parents had gone out to dinner. Maura put herself to bed early and buried her face into her pillow. Jane's face remained in the darkness of her mind and it was the only thing that calmed her.

**TBC**

_Lemme know what you think. I hope you will like the sequel. I never wrote a sequel to any of my stories so... I hope I won't disappoint you guys!_

_And for those who are reading the Tattoo Artist... just because I am gonna post Chapters for Obsessions II now, doesn't mean I won't update on my other story. No worries. Both stories are already finished, all I gotta do is re-read them and cut them down in Chapters ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

It was a few days later, when Jane went to the public pool with two of her friends from school. She wasn't really in the mood but her parents had told her that she should try her best to live a normal life and stop thinking about Maura. Jane changed into a bikini in the changing room and then got in the water. She had to stop seeing Maura everywhere she looked. Not every blonde was Maura.

Maura watched Jane from a distance and felt her stomach flutter, but she wouldn't go near her now...not just yet. She would listen for something...anything that would allow her to become close to Jane again. She watched her move into the pool and moaned softly to herself.

She had died her hair a chocolate brown, so that Jane wouldn't notice her as quickly. Her ears soon picked up on a party that was to take place at one of the girl's houses. Later, she would corner the girl, seduce her and get the address.

* * *

Jane wasn't really in the mood to go to that Halloween party, but her friend convinced her eventually. Even her parents told her she should go and allowed Jane to spend the night at her friend's place, trusting her.

Her mother drove Jane to town for a last minute costume shopping. There was still a big choice from various Disney characters to cops and belly dancers. It was just so many costumes and Jane looked through the racks until she found one she liked. She tried it on, and since it fit, her mother bought it for her.

As she arrived back home, she took a shower and then got ready for the evening. She was going to be the black Swan. She dressed black tights, even though the costume didn't had any, but Jane wasn't a fan of short skirts. Then she dressed the corset-like top and got her mother to lace it up for her, and last but not least, she put on the black tutu and the crown, after she had put her hair in a tight bun.

Jane sighed and slipped into her black heels, glancing at herself in the mirror. Black. Just like her mood was ever since she saw the blonde. Jane put some make up on and got the overnight bag ready.

As it was time, her father dropped her off at the party, wishing her a good time. Jane sighed and looked at her friends' house before she made her way inside. The music was loud and people were chatting, dancing and drinking inside.

She let her eyes wander, trying to figure out where her friend was. It was hard since everyone was in a costume. Great, how could she tell people apart? She spotted Anna dressed as the fairy Tinkerbell and made her way over to her.

Maura stood out, but mainly because of her costume. She had a blue, green, black, and purple, feather mask, with a dark green and blue corset and a short skirt made of feathers. She had had her costume made for her. She then had a long tail of peacock feathers that almost touched the floor.

Her brown hair was braided down her back. She noticed Jane right away when she entered and and smiled. Her lips were black and she had on darker makeup around her eyes to further make her look under the mask.

Maura trailed Jane for a while, watching how she talked and interacted with people...watching how her body moved...watching how timid and awkward she was. It made her smile. Her Jane had not changed...

Jane mainly stood with her friend Anna, not really leaving her side. She hardly knew anyone else and Jane wasn't one to mingle. Though, as Anna stepped out with her crush Ben, Jane of course couldn't go along with them. She sighed and stood a bit lost there, before she made her way over to the table with all the drinks on it.

She poured herself some mango juice in a red plastic cup. She glanced at the clock on the wall and then sighed, making her way across the room as she spotted that the couch was no longer occupied. Jane sat down with the drink in her hand and watched the other ones, while listening to the music and sipping on her juice occassionaly.

Maura decided to take her chances now that Jane was alone and sitting on the couch. Maura walked over and sat down next to Jane. She used an English accent to throw Jane off so that she could get close to her.

"Jane? Jane Rizzoli? I think Anna told me about you," Maura said in an English accent. She smiled and looked over at the tall brunette. How much she wanted to touch her. Jane looked hot in her costume and Maura found herself wanting to be that corset that held her breasts so tightly.

Jane looked up to the brunette girl in front of her. She had noticed her earlier already in her fancy peacock costume. It really looked super pretty. Jane worked up a smile but there was still confusion in her eyes.

"Yes..yes that's me. I'm sorry I have no idea who you are..." Jane said to her. She was pretty sure she hadn't met anyone with an english accent in this town before.

Maura stuck out her hand to Jane. It was covered in a long black satin glove.

"Kensy," she said and smiled once again. She scooted closer to Jane, and Jane's skin instantly began to crawl with tiny bumps. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, giving her chills.

Jane shook her head and then pulled her hand back, looking at her. She wrapped her hand back around the red cup.

"I am not sure Anna ever mentioned you, Kensy." Jane said matter of factly and glanced at her.

"I have to say though, your costume is really beautiful. I think the prettiest here."

"Really, that's odd. Well nonetheless. I had it specially made," Maura said and sat back, crossing her legs. She looked up and down Jane's body and breathed in her wonderful scent.

"You are beautiful. I just thought you should know..." she said after a moment of silence between them. Maura then looked around absently, to throw Jane off.

"Oh thanks. I didn't even wanna come here...so it was a last minute costume. I just wanted something dark. I don't feel like celebrating, really." She said and shrugged her shoulders. "So I am not too sure I am a great company tonight..."

"How come? And it's lovely," she said, bringing a hand to Jane's knee.

"Is there anything that I can do to make it better? Anna does have a second bedroom. I like girls..." Maura said and smiled at Jane again. "I am really good..."

Jane almost dropped her cup at the other girl's blunt words. She locked eyes with her.

"How...how do you know I like girls? I mean, I think I do...I mean I don't want to like them but...I..I think I do..." Jane whispered and looked down in her cup again.

"Is it that obvious to anyone else that...I like girls? What gives it away?" Jane wanted to know.

"No, it's not obvious. I was just taking the chance that you might be. I don't care if you are or if you aren't. I just like touching a girl..." she said with a smile and moved her hand to Jane's thigh, lightly rubbing it.

"So, if you are bored down here...why don't we go upstairs. I promise you...you will enjoy it..." she said and her words haunted Jane to her core.

"I don't doubt that I won't enjoy it..." Jane whispered and placed her hand over Maura's on her thigh. She looked into the brunette's girls eyes.

"It's just been a while for me...a year and three days exactly today." Jane said and let her fingertips run over Maura's back of her hand softly.

Maura felt a chill run down her spine. No one had touched Jane since her. My god...could this get any better.

"Then that's all the better you should come upstairs with me," she said, taking Jane's hand in hers and moving to stand.

"What would it hurt. It's been over a year...I think you need some..." she purred and smiled at the lovely girl that she held in her hand.

Jane chewed on her bottom lip. She emptied her juice and tossed the red plastic cup in the trash.

"Hang on a second, Kensy." Jane whispered. She felt her heart beating faster just by thinking about it. Jane wasn't one who just slept with anyone but the whole thing with Maura changed her.

"You have to promise me something first..." Jane said and stepped closer to her.

"You have to let me be in control. I promise I won't hurt you. Just...promise me you give me the control." Jane said.

Jane's words surprised Maura but they also excited her. Her Jane was stronger than she thought. Maura's breath hitched in her throat for a moment and she found herself nodding.

"Sure. You have the control," she said and took Jane's hand once again and started to walk with her up the stairs and down the hall to the spare bedroom.

**TBC**

Sorry for ending this Chapter here :-P Don't hate me for that. You know I will update quickly ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

Maura opened the door and stepped inside. Inside, she took off the feathers that were at her backside, but nothing else.

"Well Miss...tell me what you want."

Jane looked at the brunette and took a step closer to her. She took her hands in hers and entwined their fingers, before she slowly brought her arms up. She made the other girl walk backwards, until she hit the bed with the back of her knees. Jane made her sit down and eventually lie down. She brought Maura's arms above her head. Jane's heart beat so fast, as she straddled the brunette and then leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

The kiss caused an instant moan and Maura had to control herself massively hard to keep from attacking Jane back. She shifted against the bed, feeling herself becoming very turned on. Her Jane...her Jane was finally kissing her like she had wanted all this time. Thoughts of killing her, started to fade and feelings of a sexual need surfaced.

Jane slowly lifted her head after the kiss and smiled down at the brunette.

"I definitely like girls." Jane whispered and brought her lips back to Maura's. She slowly let go of her hands above her head, and let them run along her arms, and her sides, gripping her waist. Her lips moved from Maura's black lips, to her neck. She kissed her, leaving lots of black lipstick marks.

Maura left her hands where Jane had placed them and tried to keep herself calm. Her body hummed with need. She had been so alone in the hospital and thoughts of Jane were her only reason to keep staying alive. She could have never imagined that this was where she would be a year later. Her stomach trembled. Maura turned her head to the side and bit into her lower lip as Jane kissed her neck.

"I definitely like girls too," she said and fought the dark voices inside of her head that told her otherwise.

Jane couldn't help but smile as Maura said that. She brought a hand to Maura's thighs and trailed her fingertips up and down, before she slipped her hand under Maura's skirt. Her fingertips touched the material of Maura's underwear. She stroked along it.

"Tell me if you want me to stop at any point, okay?" Jane whispered.

"I don't want you to stop. God, please don't stop," Maura trembled out and closed her eyes. She shook her head for a moment willing the voices to stop and when Jane's hand moved between her legs, they seemed to only get louder. She shifted and widened her legs. Her throat tightened.

"Have you been with a lot of women..." Maura asked.

Jane shook her head.

"No, just one. You?" She asked her interested as she pushed the material of her panties with her fingers aside. She started to stroke along her folds, feeling the wetness on her fingertips.

Maura's stomach trembled more as she felt Jane's fingers against her and she lost her concentration for a moment. Internally, she was struggling. She swallowed.

"Just a few...but nothing long term. Ooooh...woah," she uttered softly. Jane's fingers felt soo good moving against her folds. It was so soft...and she jumped slightly with her growing arousal.

"I am sure they were all better than me. I am not sure I am very good at this but I'll try my best." Jane said and smiled at her. She found Maura's sensitive clit and rubbed her fingers over it.

"Oh! Oh...you are very good, god so good," Maura yelped out and arched her back, to push her clit out so that it was closer to Jane's fingers. It was so sensitive for her. Maura gasped a few times and moaned beyond her control. It spurred Jane's confidence. Maura was losing her ground and fast.

Jane started to rub her faster, feeling more and more wetness coating her fingertips. She must be doing something right. She trailed to fingers back down again and rested against her entrance. Jane kissed Maura's lips softly while she pushed in two fingers.

Maura moaned deeply as she felt two fingers move into her tightness. She arched her back and gasped into Jane's soft lips. Finally, a hand moved from where it rested above her head and grabbed the back of Jane's head and held her closer within the embrace. This had been what she had wanted in the first place. She had just wanted Jane. The voices screamed inside her head.

Jane smiled into the kiss. She started to move her fingers back and forth, massaging her inner walls. She kissed the brunette girl passionately, smearing her black lipstick around her lips and her own lips, but it didn't matter to Jane. Her tongue was rubbing against Maura's, letting her taste the mango juice she had had before.

Maura was soo into Jane. She had been from the start and this was her dream. While the voice screamed for her to kill her, Maura just ignored them. She kissed Jane back and breathed deeper and deeper as Jane's fingers moved in and out of her. She growled really low in her throat and became very wet.

It didn't take long at all and she was coming around Jane's fingers. Her body moving against her. She broke the kiss, eyes shut, and gasped into the tense air of the room.

Jane smiled as she felt the other girl coming. It was so relieving and freeing for Jane as well, that she managed to make her come, that she managed to see that sleeping with girls was nice, that sleeping with a normal person was just lovely. She had been so scared that whole year to repeat it and now she was glad that she had done it, even though she knew nothing about Kensy really. Jane slowly pulled out her fingers and kissed her lips softly again. She stroke over her braided brunette hair gently.

"How was it?" She whispered.

Maura's body shuddered and trembled. She couldn't talk right away when Jane asked her how it was. She just smiled. Her nipples were hard against her shirt and she let her eyes flutter closed for a moment. It was bliss. Jane had touched her. Jane had made her come. Her Jane had done it all on her own.

"Oh...I loved it...I really loved it..." she purred and her accent slipped a little. The voice screamed in her heard and she flinched a little.

"You alright?" Jane asked her worried and got off of the brunette, looking at her a bit worried. She stroked over her braided hair gently again.

"Are you regretting it?" Jane asked her carefully. She knew nothing about Kensy or if she was involved already.

Maura's eyes shot open and she sat up, shaking her head.

"NO! NO! I loved it. Don't move away...let me do the same to you...let me touch you," she said, keeping her accent once again. She smiled and moved closer to Jane, tilting her head, and starting to kiss her.

"I want to make love to you..."

Jane closed her eyes and brought her hands on either side of Maura's cheeks, holding her face gently while she kissed her back.

"So are you just visiting from England or do you live here?" Jane asked her whispering.

"Visiting," Maura said, kissing her in between her words.

"I am staying with a student exchange program..." she purred and moved closer to Jane, pushing her to her back. She was breathing deeply and smiling as she kissed her. Maura smelled soo good and she was soft and gentle, even a bit forceful, but that was a good thing.

Jane let her hands run over Maura's back, while kissing her.

"When are you leaving?" Jane asked between kisses. She was kind of sad to hear that Kensy would be leaving soon again. After all she was the first girl she gave herself into after everything with Maura.

Maura smiled. She could hear the want and need in Jane's words. That did something to her.

"Not for a little while," she said and kissed Jane with a little more force.

"You are in control...tell me what you want me to do to you..." she said against her lips.

Jane smiled as Maura said that.

"Do the same I did to you..." Jane whispered and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Your whole lipstick is anywhere but on your lips.. We really have to clean ourselves before we go back downstairs later." She said amused.

"Thanks for that," she smirked and then ran her hand slowly up along Jane's inner thigh.

"Just like you did," she purred and kissed her for a few moments while her hand found the mound between her legs and she started rubbing her to get her even more aroused.

Jane moaned and closed her eyes, leaning her head back in her neck. She opened her legs wider for Maura. Her heart was beating faster and her breath quickened. Jane was wet and so excited and scared about the sex at the same time. But more than everything, she really wanted it to happen. Her shrink was right - she needed to accept her past and move on.

Maura watched Jane and would the entire time she took her. She saw the pleasure over Jane's face and relished it. She would never forget it. A few times she got a little rough with Jane, saw her wince and slowed down, apologizing. It was the voices that told her to go hard and soon she was going even deeper into the woman.

Jane moaned and arched her back, moving in the rhythm she was pleasing her. It didn't take Jane long until she came. She panted and kept her eyes closed for a while before she opened them slowly and smiled at the brunette girl.

"That was nice..." She whispered.

Maura pulled her fingers out and let Jane see her lick them clean. Then she bit her lower lip and smiled at Jane.

"That's good. I loved doing it. Now," she leaned over her, looking down in her eyes. She hissed her next words and for a moment, Jane's stomach went cold.

"Are you glad you came up here with me..." There was something in the girl's voice that frightened Jane and that pleased her.

Jane looked up into Maura's eyes, her cheeks flushed from the sex. She stopped breathing for a moment but thought she was being paranoid and had to forget about Maura. She put on a smile and sat up in bed.

"I am..." She agreed and leaned forward and kissed her.

"But we seriously gotta clean our faces..." She said amused.

Maura laughed freely now for the first time as Jane mentioned cleaning their faces.

"Is it that bad…" she asked and then stood from the bed and walked over to the mirror.

"My…yes…is it…follow me to the bathroom," she said, not turning around to Jane.

Jane smiled, fixed her tights between her legs again and then followed Maura in the bathroom. She giggled as she looked at herself in the mirror, seeing so many black lipstick marks around her own mouth and on her chest.

"If we would go down like that, people would know what we did upstairs." Jane said matter of factly.

"You think so," Maura said, wiping her face with some tissues and then making herself look someone presentable. She then turned to Jane and smiled darkly at her.

"Well, it was fun," she said and moved toward the door. She opened and then headed out.

Jane was surprised that Kensy just left like that.

"Kensy wait." Jane said and rushed after her.

"Since you are in Boston for a while still...do you wanna meet up again or something? Just to hang out and spend time together. I...I am not very good in making friends...I just..you seem nice." She told her.

Maura paused right before the steps and turned around to face Jane. She swallowed and the voice got louder in her mind. She flinched.

"I-I don't know...I mean..." she wanted to take the mask off, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Are you...involved with someone?" Jane asked her carefully. She wasn't out for a relationship, knowing that Kensy would go back to England soon but she feared that Kensy had a girlfriend here and that was the reason why she couldn't see Jane anymore.

God, Maura wished that Jane would stop. It was getting harder and harder to not blow her cover. She swallowed and breathed out slowly.

"No, I don't have anyone...I am just not good with relationships. That's all," she said and looked back toward the stairs.

Jane nodded and eyed the brunette girl.

"I see, I am sorry to hear that, I think. Though, I don't want a relationship with you...I mean you are going back to England soon and...yeah. I was just asking to spend some time..." Jane said matter of factly.

"It's alright though. Was nice meeting you, Kensy." Jane said and flashed her a dimpled smile.

Right before Jane would walk away from her, Maura grabbed her and kissed her hard. Then she hissed into her ear.

"You were even better the second time..." she said in her normal voice that would chill Jane to the bone. Then she hurried down the steps and out the front door. She smirked as she ran into the darkness across the street.

Jane stood there like frozen and stared straight ahead. She felt her throat and stomach tightening. She reached behind herself, looking for some support. She grabbed the handle of a door and held onto it before she slid down against it.

Jane closed her eyes for a brief moment, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. She started to hyperventilate. Maura. It had been Maura. Or was it? Her head was spinning and she only felt her throat tightening more. It had been her. The voice. She would recognize this voice everywhere.

She felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. Why could Maura fool her like that? Why didn't she notice it had been Maura? Why didn't Maura kill her? Why had she been doing exactly what Jane had asked for? She was just utterly confused.

Maura walked the streets until she got to her car parked in a lot. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled. She said Jane's name aloud into the night and then disappeared.

**TBC**

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter ;) Lemme know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

A week later:  
Maura sat in the lobby, waiting for her turn with the therapist that had to see her regardless. The voices had dulled a little, but once Jane would show up, they would be screaming at her to kill her over and over and over again. Maura stared out the large window.

Jane had a week to think about what had happened. She didn't mention what happened at the party towards her therapist. She didn't wanna admit that Maura had fooled her. She didn't wanna admit to herself that it happened.

Because of last weeks event after the therapy session, the shrink had scheduled their hours further apart, so Jane wouldn't need to face her again. Since the shrink had mentioned that Maura's sessions were in the late afternoon at 5 now instead of in the mornings like Jane's, she knew exactly where Maura was at 5.

Jane was sick of her nightmares and was sick of being afraid of Maura. She didn't wanna be weak anymore like a year ago. She had changed, she knew that, but Maura didn't. Jane braced herself and then made her way up the stairs to the therapist, even though her session had ended hours already.

She _wanted _to face Maura. She _wanted _to tell her that she wasn't afraid of her anymore, that she couldn't control her life anymore. Jane pushed the door of the waiting room open and saw her sitting there. "

Maura." Jane said immediatly as she saw her.

Maura flinched at the sound of her name and she jerked her head around to see Jane Rizzoli standing in the waiting room. Her heart was in her throat. She didn't stand, but just looked at Jane. Her eyebrow arched and she swallowed hard. The voices in her head were screaming and she could hardly hear anything else.

"Jane..." she heard herself say as she sat there. She breathed deeper and her cheeks flushed. This wasn't her Jane. This was another Jane completely.

Jane stepped closer to her.

"I am not afraid of you anymore, Maura. I realized the fear was only in my head. You can't hurt me anymore. I don't even know why I've ever been afraid of you. You are smaller than me, probably weaker too.. It only came that far because _I _let it." Jane said in a strong voice and stared in her eyes.

Maura stood and tilted her head slightly at Jane's words.

"Not afraid of me anymore? Really," she purred darkly and smiled. She stepped closer to Jane and saw Jane subtly flinch. That was all that Maura needed to feed off of.

"You will always be afraid me. You don't know anything about me... You only think you do," she said and her left eye twitched as the voice over powered her. Her fingers made fists and she breathed a little heavier.

"You are afraid. You are afraid because you think that you will beome like me...that you are me. You are afraid because you want me...want to be like me..."

Jane kept staring into her eyes and shook her head.

"I will never become like you and I don't wanna be you either.." Jane said bitter. She couldn't deny the fact now that she liked women, after all she had told Kensy she did.

"You should forget about all the things I told _Kensy. _You fooled me and I...I am ashamed I fell for it but it won't happen again. You broke me and cured me at the same time, Maura. I do not regret I slept with _Kensy. _It cured me on so many levels..."

"But you slept with me, Jane. Me. Maura...the one that you have nightmares about. Me. The one who raped you a year ago... Me... You kissed me with passion and you loved it. I loved it," she said and stepped closer to Jane.

The voices grew louder. She flexed her fingers and licked her lips. Jane saw the wild within Maura's pretty eyes. It was a shame. If Maura wasn't sick...she would have been perfect.

Maura had stepped into her comfort zone and instead taking a step backwards, she pushed Maura back slightly.

"I would have never slept with Kensy if I had known she was you. I liked Kensy more than I have _ever _liked you. I don't know what's going on in your head and what you think is going on but I never loved you Maura...I never had a crush on you or any of that like. I was afraid of you. Honestly, I don't know why I kept coming back to you...Maybe I was attracted to that fear but that was it." Jane said.

Once Jane touched her, that ignited something in Maura. She came back at Jane, growling her words.

"I loved you! I loved you with everything that I am! You threw me away!" She screamed and her screaming got everyone's attention from the rooms and down the hall.

"I never wanted to kill anyone more than you! You got away! You will die! I will get you and I will love everything about it!"

Jane just got mad as she heard Maura saying that, as she felt the fear creeping up on her again. She didn't wanna feel afraid anymore.

"Not before I kill you." Jane yelled back at her and in the next moment, she attacked her.

The therapist came out of his office, after he had heard Maura yelling and saw Jane attacking Maura. He immediatly rushed over and pulled Jane away from her.

"What is going on!?" He asked them. "Jane what are you doing here? Your session ended hours ago!" He said. Jane didn't even look at him but at Maura.

"I am sick of being afraid of her, I can't do that anymore. I'm sick of her!" Jane said. That wasn't the only thing she was sick of - the fact that she felt drawn towards Maura was worse. She knew exactly what pain Maura had caused her, emotional and physical and yet she felt drawn to her like a year ago, when she kept coming back to Maura.

Maura finally got herself up with the help of someone else that now stood behind her, mediating between the two. Maura looked at Jane, half hurt and half angry.

"No, you will never even get close enough to me to kill me! I know how to kill you! I grew up with all the time on my hands to learn how to kill people! I will kill you Jane Rizzoli! I will kill you!" She screamed and the security grabbed Maura gently and lead her into the therapy room and away from Jane. Maura screamed and screamed for the voices to stop. That was the first time that Jane saw how really sick that Maura was. Maura cried hysterically.

Jane watched Maura getting brought away and then heard her crying and screaming to something that didn't seem to be there. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down again. She didn't even notice how fast her heart was beating. The therapist said a few words to Jane and then she left the building, thinking about Maura all tbe time on her way home. She was right, she couldn't kill her, that was not how she was.

Maura was admitted to the hospital that afternoon. She had gone into a fit from seeing Jane and the voices were terrible for her. She struggled and cried, and was eventually knocked out.

* * *

Angela knocked on her daughter's door.

"Sweetheart...dinner is ready...if you are hungry. I made you favorite," she said softly and didn't really open her daughter's door all the way. It had been a year since Jane's life had been turned inside out. She worried constantly about her.

Jane was lying in her bed, listening to music quietly while she thought about Maura and everything that had happened. As she heard her Ma, she sat up.

"Uh coming Ma..." Jane said and turned off the radio, before she left her room. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen and sat down. It was just her and her Ma. She figured her father was still at church preparing for the next mass or something. Jane looked at her mother.

"I saw _her _today again..." She told her quietly.

Angela nearly lost her mouth full of food at Jane's words. Her heart stopped. She looked up and stared at her young daugher. The worry was already writting over her face and within her eyes. She breathed a little heavier.

"Jane...oh my god...are you..." she started and then didn't know really what to say. She remembered Maura, easily. She felt sorry for her...but she loved her daughter more.

"I'm alright, Ma." Jane said and glanced at her.

"It was my fault. I wanted to see her. I wanted to talk to her. I needed to get stuff off my chest..." Jane said while she played with the food on her plate.

"Jane you should never have seen her! She is sick, sweetheart. She doesn't know what she does. Jane...oh Jane," Angela said and stopped eating by now. The worry was getting to her. She watched her daughter.

"I know she is sick...she talks to someone who isn't there..." Jane said and met her mother's eyes.

"But I can't stop thinking about her. I don't know why I can't...Something happened at Anna's party and...now I can't stop thinking about Maura. I know she is sick and I know she hurt me but...I feel so drawn to her. What's wrong with me?" Jane asked her frustrated. "Am I sick myself?"

"No, no you are definitely not sick sweetheart. You are just...traumatized..." she said softly and moving to stand. She walked over to her daughter and touched her shoulder. Jane wasn't into hugging, so she didn't even try.

"Maybe you identify with what she did..."

"How do you mean that?" Jane asked and looked at her mother. Her mother was the only person she talked very open about everything. She was kind of afraid to do the same with her father, after all he was a pastor and all. He would judge her for the way she was thinking. She figured her mother would accept the fact that she might be gay more easily.

Angela touched her daughter's cheek and sighed lightly. She looked off and then leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Sometimes when someone hurts you so deep like that...sometimes...well...sometimes...you just sympathize with them."

"I feel sorry for her...for having this sickness..." Jane whispered and sighed.

"But I am also scared of her at the same time...but then again I feel so drawn to her. My head is a mess. She told me again today that she was going to kill me...I don't understand how they could have released her from the institution in the first place...she's dangerous." She said.

Angela swallowed and she finally hugged her daughter.

"I won't let her kill you...I won't...let her take my daughter..." That was when she made the decision that they were going to move. She wanted to keep her daughter safe... There was no other option.

"We are going to move Jane... We are going to go somewhere that is safe for you..."

"I am not so sure Pops would like that. He likes it here...working here." Jane said and looked at her mother, hugging her mother back.

"We will figure something out..." she had said and within a month they had moved.

**TBC**

So now the Rizzoli's moved...You guys think Jane is save now from Maura? Or will Maura find her eventually?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

Jane's father stayed behind and being in a new place, Jane's life changed for the better. She met people, made friends...and gained confidence back enough to ask a girl out. Her name was Casey Winter and she was shorter than Jane, with large brown eyes and short chocolate hair. They had instantly become close friends. They finally kissed after a party late one night out in front of Casey's house.

Casey frenched Jane slowly, cupping her face. It was the richest kiss that Jane had ever received.

Jane smiled into the kiss and then slowly opened her eyes to flash Casey a dimpled smile. She loved living in the new city, where no one knew what had happened to her and where she started to live a normal life.

"Mh who would have thought you can kiss like that." Jane said her teasing and grinned at her.

Casey nuzzled her cheek against Jane's and then pulled back.

"I guess the French did," she said and then bit into her lower lip.

"You, uh..." she looked at her dark house. "Want to come in? Everyone is in bed, but that doesn't matter. They knew I would be out late..."

Jane thought about it and nodded.

"I'd love to." She said to her. Casey was so sweet and Jane was totally crazy about her. She was so kind and a total opposite of Maura. She took Casey's hand and went quietly inside with her.

Casey unlocked the front door, ushed Jane inside and then shut and locked it again. The house was modest. She then laughed softly and lead Jane down the hallway toward her bedroom. Just as they hit her door her mother called out good night. Casey smiled.

"Good night mom!" Then she opened her bedroom door, walked inside and shut it behind Jane. "You can stay over if you want. It is late," she said, turning on a small light.

"Yeah I think I'd like that." Jane said and sat down on Casey's bed smiling at her. She grabbed Casey's hand and pulled her towards on the bed, making her sit down next to her. Jane kissed her immediatly again and then pulled back and smiled at her brightly.

"I know you said you wanna take things slow and I repsect that but you are just too cute." She said and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Have you been out with a girl before or was I the first?" Jane asked her.

Casey sat down on the bed easily and closed her eyes as Jane kissed her. Jane was a year older than her, but they were in the same grade, seniors in highschool. She blinked and smiled wildy at Jane.

"You would be my first and I am not nervous about it... I just don't know if I am any good. You would be my first everything," she said softly and looked down at their hands.

"Oh...your first everything? I had no idea, Cas." Jane said obviously surprised and leaned into her and kissed her lips softly.

"Whenever it will happen, I will make it special for you. The first time is supposed to be very special..." Jane said. "I only slept with a girl so far...I dont even think I like boys that way." Jane said and screwed up her face playfully.

Casey kissed her back and touched Jane's face.

"I want to...a lot. You make my heart skip a million beats everytime you smile. I really really really like you," she said and laughed at Jane's face as she mentioned boys. "I am totally not into boys sexually...at all...I never want to be...but maybe to have a child..."

Jane flashed her another dimpled smile. "You make my heart skip a million beats too..." She said. She was in love with Casey and it felt so right with her.

"Yeah I guess we would need a guy's help for a child one day..." The brunette agreed. "I already know how I want things to be when I sleep with you..." Jane whispered.

Casey smiled and turned to face Jane a little more. She chewed on her lower lip.

"How... tell me," she said softly and took Jane's hand within her own. Her heart was pounding. "Because I am ready...I want you have sex with you...only you..."

"Oh you mean right now? I was thinking about candles...and rose petals on the bed...and soft music in the background..." Jane said to her and looked in her eyes. "I want it to be perfect for you..."

"That sounds wonderful. Hum...what about after prom...next weekend... That's special," she said and got up from the bed. She walked over to her dresser and opened a drawer.

"I was going to surprise you, but now is good enough," she said and walked back over with a receipt. It was for the expensive hotel down town. "I got it for us..."

Jane looked at the receipt and then at Casey. "The Ritz? Oh my god, you are crazy Cas! That must have cost a fortune!" Jane said and got up from bed.

"Next Friday after prom sounds wonderful..." She whispered and wrapped her arms around her. Jane kissed her lips softly. "It will be wonderful..."

Casey laughed softly right after the kiss and wrapped her arms around Jane as well.

"I am crazy about you Jane...so crazy," she said and then playfully pushed Jane from her. She toss a pillow at her and then started to undress. Casey had curvy hips and her breasts were slightly smaller than Jane's.

Jane watched her undress and bit her bottom lip, letting her eyes wander over her body. "You look so good naked did you know that?" Jane asked her cheeky.

"Can I borrow a shirt to sleep in or something?" She asked her.

Casey smiled and nodded. She moved over to a drawer and pulled out a night shirt and handed it to her. She then faced Jane and took off her bra. To Jane, Casey had the perfect breasts. Casey smiled and then put on a tank top.

"I cannot wait til Friday." She whispered and undressed her shirt and jeans and pulled the shirt over her head that Casey had given her. Jane crawled under the covers and smiled at her.

"I can't wait either," she said and quickly crossed the room and climbed into the bed with Jane. She laid facing her and reached up to stroke her face. "Thank you for choosing me...Jane..."

"No, thank you for going out with me..." Jane said and smiled. "I was only the new girl at school and you were so kind to me from the start." The brunette whispered and looked in her eyes. "I hope we'll be together forever..." Jane whispered. "I honestly do."

Casey didn't say anything else. She leaned forward and kissed her for a long time.

"Good night...Jane...I will see you when my eyes open in the morning," she said and snuggled closer to the other woman.

* * *

Jane would wake in the morning to Casey's sweet kisses along her cheek to her mouth.

"Good morning sweet one," she said and stared into Jane's face.

Jane smiled before she would even open her eyes. She kissed her back. "Morning Cas." She whispered and stretched a bit. She stroked over her cheek.

"How did you sleep next to me? I hope I don't snore...or talk in my dreams...or do anything weird." Jane said.

"You are as quiet as a mouse. It was lovely. How did you sleep," she said sitting up a bit and looking down at Jane. Casey's hair was wild in the moring and curly. She licked her lips. "Are we really going to wait until Friday? I mean...really?"

Jane pushed her arm a bit. "Hey, of course we will you sex-starved animal. You waited all your life for this...a few more days won't hurt and then it's special." Jane said smiling. "And I slept well..." _No nightmares. _

Casey nodded and shrugged. "I agree...I was just checking... but that doesn't mean you can't touch...right?" She pulled her tank off and looked at Jane with a sweet smile. Casey had no idea of Jane's past life and had no idea that in a year that it would change again for her.

"You sure you are a virgin?" Jane asked her teasing and brought a hand over her boob and gave it a squeeze. She let her finger trail around her nipple that slowly started to harden.

"Cas..." Jane whispered and kissed her before she pulled back. "6 more days and we are gonna have sex. Behave until then." She said amused.

Casey watched Jane touch her and felt such a rush. She blew out a sigh right before they kissed.

"Yes, I am virgin. I haven't been with anyone...at all..." she said and reached for her tank to put it back on. "That sounds so long when you say it like that..." she said with a light laugh and put her shirt back on just as her mother opened the door to check on her.

"Cas, sweetie...how was that party you went-" her words stopped when she saw Jane in the bed with her and she looked from her to her daughter.

Jane flashed her an awkward smile. "Good morning Mrs. Winter." She said and even gave an awkward wave. She got outta bed and dressed her jeans.

"Thanks for letting me stay overnight. But I should go home now. Or else Ma will be worried." Jane said matter of factly.

Mrs. Winter nodded and watched Jane get out of the bed and dress. "Hello Jane... nice to see you again too," she said and then gave Casey a look and shut the door.

"Oh my god! My mom didn't freak. I guess that means that she likes you," Casey said and got out of the bed and walked over to Jane. She hugged her. "God I am soo lucky..."

"Or that means she will freak once I am gone." Jane said giggling and kissed her. "But I would hate it though, your Ma had always been so nice to me." She undressed Cas' shirt and then dressed her own.

"But honestly, I should go home. My Ma worries so much about me, you know her." Jane said matter of factly.

"Yes I know her and yes you should go home. I will see you tomorrow at school. Wear that purple skirt that shows off your legs. Remember it's out three month," she said with a wink and then she kissed Jane herself.

* * *

Six days later, the night both had waited for, finally came. Prom night. Jane only had eyes for Casey. She danced with her and just had a good time, not really caring about others. As the prom started to end, Jane and Casey were eager to leave to take a cab to their hotel room.

"I know I said it a hundred times today but you look so beautiful in your dress." Jane said to Casey on her way to the hotel.

"God Jane...you look so tall and sexy in yours. It's like a perfect glove...I simply love it," she said and pulled Jane from the cab as it dropped them off. She looked up at the hotel and then at Jane, biting her lower lip. "I am so ready for you..."

She walked with her up to the hotel room, holding her hand. She unlocked the door and then covered Jane's eyes. "Walk with me," she said and lead Jane to the bed. When she took her hands away, Jane saw flower petals on the bed.

Jane smiled at the sight. "It's so beautiful." She whispered and turned around to face Casey. She kissed her softly and stroked over her cheek.

"Now let me make you feel good." Jane whispered and deepened the kiss, bringing her hands on Casey's hips.

Casey smiled. "It's for you..." she said in between the soft kiss. She stared into Jane's eyes as her cheek was stroked. Her heart was pounding.

"I want this..." she said and then wrapped her arms around Jane as Jane held her hips and she kissed her with all the passion that she had in her.

Jane kissed her girlfriend sweetly and brought her hands to Casey's back. She opened the zipper of her dress and then walked backwards with her. She made her lie down on the bed, her lips never leaving hers.

Casey's body trembled. Her stomach rose and fell as fast as her chest did. Her fingers found the zipper to the back of Jane's dress and she pulled it down as well. Casey wasn't wearing a bra, so that made things easy and the only thing that she had on under her dress was a thong. She kissed and moaned delicately.

Jane undressed her own dress, feeling restrained in it. She wasn't wearing a bra either but lace panties. Jane straddled her and kissed her neck ever so softly. Her hands ran down Casey's sides, stroking her hips. Jane kissed her lower and lower until she reached one of her breasts. She brought a mouth over a nipple and sucked it in her mouth.

Casey watched Jane from time to time. Her eys closed and then opened. Her cheeks flushed and she couldn't stop her back from arching as she felt the hot wetness around her nipple that was Jane's mouth. She felt herself instantly growing wet. She was throbbing between her legs.

Jane moved over to Casey's other nipple and did the same until it grew hard in her mouth. She kissed over her stomach gently, taking her time. Then Jane hooked her fingers into the thong and slid it down her legs, tossing the thong on the ground. Jane opened Casey's legs and kissed along her inner thighs.

Casey jumped a little when her underwear was removed. Her stomach tightened a lot more than before.

"Oh Jane..." she said breathlessly. She arched her body a little. "I want you..." she said even softer. Her body trembled in need.

"I can see that..." Jane whispered with a smile. She could see how wet Casey was. She eventually brought her mouth over Casey's sensitive little bud and sucked on it gently. Her fingers were running around Casey's entrance teasingly.

"Uhhh mmmmmooooh," she moaned as Jane finally took her within her mouth. She pushed herself up a little and watched Jane for as long as she could take it before she fell back down. She pulled at the bedding beneath her. "I-I love you..." she uttered sofly. Her hips lifed a little.

"I love you too." Jane responded softly. She wasn't sure if Casey wanted her to take her innocence, so she brought her fingers up to the bud and rubbed over it, playing with it.

"How does that feel?" She asked her softly.

"I could lose myself..." she moaned.

" Jane...do it...make me a woman," she purred and lifted her head, looking at the raven haired beauty. "I want it to be you...oh that feels soo good..." Casey felt the wetness increase and her muscles tensing inside of her.

"Okay...it hurts though." Jane warned her, remembering her innocence being broken. She brought two fingers to Casey's entrance and then slowly pushed. She felt the resistance and then quickly pushed hard, breaking her innocence, going in as deep as she could. Jane watched Casey's face the entire time.

Casey's entire body tensed the moment that the fingers were pushed inside of her. Her body tried to force them out, but Jane persisted. She cried out as the thin barrier was broken and her innocence rushed around Jane's fingers finally free. Her brow furrowed in pain and her breathing was heavy. Her knuckles were white, gripping the bedding.

Jane felt bad about causing her pain and slowly pulled her fingers out again, seeing the blood of Casey's innocence on them.

"I'm sorry." Jane whispered and she really was. She brought her mouth over her clit again and sucked it and licked it, trying to make her feel good again.

Casey's hands quickly moved to Jane's head and pulled her into her sex more. "No...it's ok...oh god..." Her toes curled and her vaginal musles contracted hard.

"Oh god...Jane!" She cried out and her back arched up and stayed there as her orgasm started. She moaned hard as she released and her body shook from head to toe.

Jane kept pleasing her throughout the orgasm and when her body finally relaxed, Jane lifted her head. She licked her lips and then moved over Casey's body to kiss her lips.

"Now you are officially no longer a virgin..." Jane whispered and smiled at her.

Casey wrapped her arms around Jane and smiled within the kiss. "Oh god...I love you..." she whispered against Jane's lips and then they made love for the rest of the night. Casey laughed as she told Jane she had read up on how to please a woman and Jane couldn't deny that it had worked as Casey went down on her over and over...

... Casey rocked her hips against Jane's sex, moaned. She held Jane's leg up for support and she rubbed herself against Jane fast and hard and deep.

Jane's head was spinning by now and her body was covered in sweat. Casey was really wearing her out but she loved it. She grabbed the pillow and moaned into it as the came yet again thanks to Casey. She was panting and glanced over to Casey.

"I never had so much sex in one night before...Oh god."

"I saved it all for you," Casey said as she slowed her movements down against Jane. She laughed lightly and then fell off her to the bed, breathing heavily.

"My god...You are a goddess Jane...a sexual goddess," she said happily and laid there.

Jane couldn't help but giggle as Casey said. She studied her face and then leaned over to kiss her sweaty forehead.

„I love you, Cas." She whispered. Jane was just utterly happy and she hoped it would stay this way.

**TBC**

Will it stay this way? Mhh. Sorry for the lack of Maura in this story. I promise she'll be in the Chapter tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

It was a couple of months later. Jane and Casey went to the same College and even shared a dorm room. Of course every now and then they even fought but it was perfectly normal.

Jane was sitting on a bench on campus, holding a book in her head, while Casey laid across the bench, her head in Jane's lap, reading in her own book. It was such a beautiful sunny day and none of them felt like studying inside.

Casey shifted from time to time, but was a book worm for the most part. She wore brown boots, leggings, a short skirt and tank with a sweater over it and a thin scarf. Her hair was a little shorter now. She was happy. She always had someone.

"Hey...there's a party down the block tonight. Did you want to go? Or just stay in," she asked, without looking up from her book. She turned the page.

"No I think I wanna go. Would be something different." Jane said to her and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her face.

"I mean it's College, we are supposed to go to parties and do stupid things that we can laugh about in a couple of years, right?" Jane asked.

"Sure," she said and yawned, finally sitting up. She closed her book and stretched. Then she blinked and looked around for a moment. It was quiet. She liked that.

"You talk to your mom lately? How is she doing," Casey asked. Casey's mother talked to her everyday and since she found out her daughter was fully into girls had come to accept Jane.

"Oh Ma is good, still misses me but it's alright. I think she started dating again." Jane said smiling and got up from the bench, stretching herself.

"So who hosts this party tonight?" Jane asked her interested. "Anyone I know too or someone from your course?" She asked.

Casey smiled and shrugged.

"Some big shot. Should be good though. She owns the house...lots of room to move around and do stuff. Should be a good time. We haven't been to one yet... You could wear that dark green top that I like soo much...huh?"

Jane looked at Casey and couldn't help but laugh. She laid an arm over her shoulder and slowly made their way back to the dorm.

"Did you know that we start to sound like an old married couple already?" Jane asked amused. "I like it though." Jane whispered and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Three hours later, Jane was dressed in that dark green top that Casey had mentioned and a black pair of jeans. Her long hair was open, easily covering her small breasts.

"Cas you ready?" Jane asked, while she just finished her make up, closing the lid of the red lipstick.

"Just a minute..." came her voice from inside the bathroom. She was finishing her make up. She came out soon with a smile. She wore a black leather tank, red skirt, and black thigh high boots. She batted her eyes at Jane.

"Ooooo, you look sexy...loving it," she said, walking up to her and tickling her stomach lightly. Casey had curled her shoulder length hair.

Jane flashed her a dimpled smile and grabbed her hands to stop her from tickling her. "Look who's talking." She said and kissed her lips.

"Gorgeous as always. Let's go, shall we." Jane grabbed the keys and then left the dorm with Casey. "You lead the way, I have no idea where the party is."

Casey winked and grabbed Jane's hand as they headed around the corner and then down the block.

"You have to limit me, promise? I can't be drunk...not tonight...I have to work tomorrow..." she said with a snorted laugh.

"God I hate having to work on a Sunday..." she said and walked with Jane down the block toward the large burgundy house on the corner.

"I'll keep an eye on you, I promise." Jane said smiling. The music could already be heard from the street. As they got closer they saw a couple of students outside the house, drinking, chatting, having fun. They passed them and entered the house. People were dancing like crazy. They all seemed to have a good time.

"Wow...so many people." Jane said stunned but smiled.

"Like a lot of people...but that's good. The house is sweet," she said and took Jane's hand once they moved further inside. Casey was protective of Jane. She knew some things about Jane's past... They had talked late one night. It felt good to have her know...felt good that she had not ran away.

"Oh good! soda! Well I won't starve of thirst," she snorted a laugh and walked with Jane to get a drink.

Maura was over talking to a group of people as Jane entered and her left eye twitched. She smiled and continued talking.

Jane didn't see Maura, not even as she almost ran into her. It was just some blonde talking to friends. A year ago, she would have recognized her because she would have been still paranoid. But since she had moved to another city she just felt save, especially with Casey on her side. Jane poured herself a vodka and orange juice and handed Casey a soda.

"Ah it's nice being able to drink." Jane teased her and drank a huge sip. "I wonder who the host of this party is...It's a great house."

Casey gave Jane a look for drinking without her, but just smiled a moment later.

"Mmm I don't know... Someone said she is really rich...considering she has the house..." she said and walked next to Jane. Maura turned around just as Jane passed and a chill ran up her spine. She had been through hours of therapy and her medication was carefully regulated.

"It's funny how we are at a party and don't even know the host. You sure you got invited here?" Jane asked her amused and then drank another sip.

"Oh wait, lemme pour some more juice in it, I used too much vodka." Jane said and turned around, that was when she saw Maura. She froze in an instant and dropped her cup.

Casey was about to reply to Jane when she saw her stop. Maura turned around and caught Jane's eyes. She smiled at her, but didn't make a move to approach her. She simply turned back around and continued her conversation. Casey grabbed Jane's arm and Jane yelped.

"Hey...Jane! God, what's wrong?"

Jane didn't wanna worry Casey or ruin their good time.

"I just...thought I saw someone I knew...I was wrong... Let's go, come." Jane said, and took her hand, almost dragging her into another room. Jane didn't even bother to get another drink. Her heart was beating like crazy. She sat down on a window sill with Casey, trying to calm down. That couldn't be true. She had hoped she never had to see this woman again.

Casey looked into Jane's face, seeing that something was visibly wrong. She sat with her in silence for a moment, hoping to calm her down.

"Hey, talk me Jane...who did you think you saw? It wasn't her was it? Does she even go here?"

Jane shook her head and then looked into Casey's worried face.

"I...I think I saw Maura..I am not sure...I mean it's impossible right? I moved away and now...I am in College. What are the odds? It _must _have been someone else." She said.

"God, you want me to go ask who she is," Casey said and took Jane's hand. She was worried very much so and that was visibly painted over her face. Neither of them would have a chance to move, before Maura would poke her head into the room.

"Hey...There isn't sex at the party. You can go home if you want to do that... no offense," she said and Jane would recognize that soft, dark voice anywhere. It was Maura...

Jane immediately looked at the direction of the voice. She was glad it was dark in that room. She knew that this room was probably off limits, hence why it was dark in there, but she needed to go somewhere quiet.

"We're just talking." Jane replied truthfully.

Maura laughed.

"That is what they all say. Now, get your clothes back on before I turn on the lights and I invited a few more people into the room," she said and still laughed a little. Casey looked at Jane to the dark outline of Maura.

"Seriously...we aren't doing anything."

"Check back in two minutes and we'll be gone. Promise. Now could you let us alone again?" Jane asked, getting frustrated. She didn't wanna leave the room with Maura standing there. She didn't want her to see her. Jane knew that Casey had no idea that they were talking to Maura, after all she had never seen her before.

"Fine...two minutes..." Maura said, but didn't shut the door as she moved away from it. She walked over to talk to a few girls and kept her eye on the door. Casey took Jane's hand and held it tight.

"You going to be ok, hon...I mean...you want to go?"

Jane nodded. "I'll be okay. Please don't worry about me. We came here to have fun, okay? I don't want our moods to be ruined." Jane said and got up from the window sill. She pulled Casey up as well. She kissed her softly.

"C'mon let's mingle. Don't forget your soda." She said teasingly.

Casey felt the subtle tremble of Jane's lips, but she didn't argue with.

"Ok, I won't," she said and walked out the door and into the crowd of cheering people that had all stopped to face the door. She froze and then smiled, pulling Jane with her.

"Awesome...somebody got it on...how unfair of them when no one else could even watch," Maura said and the crowed booed. Casey looked at Maura and rolled her eyes.

"Can-it honey. Nothing happened..." Casey said back.

That surely wasn't a kind of attention that Jane wanted. And Jane knew who was responsible for it.

"How about you mind your own business?" Jane snapped at her. "And two minutes isn't enough to make anyone go even if I had a dick so just drop it." Jane said to the crowd. She was just angry, mainly at Maura of course.

Maura chuckled and shrugged. "Of course it's not enough time, but so what. It's just a little fun. Calm down, " Maura said and the crowd started to break up. Casey was starting to figure something out about the blonde that talked to Jane.

"Besides... We all know that a dick is just not as much fun as a cunt," she purred to Jane and them smiled. The voices hummed in farthest reaches of her mind.

Jane gave her a look. Some people were still paying attention to Maura and the two girls that had gotten outta the room.

"Your idea of fun and my idea of fun are clearly different." Jane mumbled. She didn't wanna be known as someone who ruined a party.

"Perhaps, but this is a party...if you wanted to play a game...we can," she said with a smile. Her eyes were different and even Jane would noticed that. They were flat and held little emotion. Casey narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She pulled at Jane's hand.

"Nuh uh. I don't want to play a game. Let's just got outside and drink...ok Jane?"

Jane gave Casey's hand a soft squeeze.

"What kind of game are you talking about?" Jane asked Maura and held eye contact with her, wanting to show her that she had changed. She wasn't a timid little girl anymore like she used to be. Maura still frightened her but not as much as she used to.

"A drinking game...that's fun right?" Maura said and moved over to the kitchen table where things had already been set up.

"You say the alphabet backwards and when you mess up, you drink..." she said to Jane and Casey. "Simple enough, right?" Casey looked at Jane and subtly shook her head.

Jane looked into Casey's eyes and saw that she was against it. She didn't just wanna ignore Casey.

"Yeah sounds like fun but no thanks." Jane picked up a cup from the table and drank a sip, screwing up her face lightly.

"C'mon Cas." Jane said. Going outside and drink there wasn't such a bad idea.

Once Jane passed her, Maura narrowed her eyes and the brunette that was protective with Jane. She didn't like her. She left eye twitched again and she blinked a few times to ignore it.

"It would have been fun! Guess you will never know," she called out to them as they headed outside.

Jane's heart was beating like crazy - like always when she talked to Maura. She sat down in the grass and leaned against the tree.

"Sorry about that. I should have said no right away." Jane said apologizing. "That was Maura...but I think you figured that out by now..."

"I did and they should have told you that she was here. This should never have happened. God I am soo pissed right now. We should just go." She said as Maura looked out the front door to see where Jane had gone. She half smiled and then shrugged. Her body shuddered out of her control.

"You're right, we should." Jane agreed and got up again. She took Casey's hand and helped her up as well.

"You think it's just co-incidence that she's here too?" Jane then asked Casey in wonderment. "It can't be co-incidence right? I mean, what are the odds?"

"I don't know...but someone should have told you..." she said and took Jane's hand. She looked back at the house, caught Maura's icey glare and then looked forward again. She walked back to their dorm hall, holding Jane's hand protectively.

**TBC**

You guys guessed right... Of course Maura would find Jane ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

Twenty minutes they arrived at their dorm and Casey got in the shower. Jane just stripped down her clothes and put on a tanktop before she crawled in bed. She listened to the shower but couldn't stop thinking about Maura. What was she doing here? Was it because of her? Did she wanna kill her? Was that why she was here? So many thoughts were rushing through her head.

Casey came out without a towel on after a while. She was puffing her hair with that towel. She moved around the bed, bent over and stuck her ass in Jane's face. She smiled a little. She was trying to distract from Jane's distant expression.

Jane returned the smile. She reached over to Casey and grabbed her thigh, pulling her close to her. She pulled her down by the arm and kissed her lips.

"I'm not in the mood for sex now...too much is going on in my head at the moment. I just wanna sleep in your arms, okay?"

"Right," Casey said with a soft smile. She shook her head fast and then flipped from Jane to the bed. She snuggled into it and opened her arms to the woman.

"Arms are all ready for you and please talk to me if you need to. That's what I am here for..."

"I know." Jane said and snuggled up to her girlfriend.

"You know what she did to me...you know why I left the city...you know all this. I just thought I'd never see her again...and now I did...I don't know how to feel about this." She said.

"It's a huge campus Jane...We can move off campus if you want to. Odds are, you won't run into her again," she said, absently stroking her girlfriend's cheek and hair. She sighed deeply.

"I will be with you a lot. I mean we are both going to go into the academy... right?"

"Yeah we will." Jane agreed and kissed her. "I hope you are right...the campus is huge, I hopefully won't run into her again." Jane whispered and closed her eyes. Casey always managed to calm her down. Soon enough, Jane felt asleep.

By morning Casey was gone. She left a note for Jane and a kiss on that note and had left for work. Jane would wake to a knock at her dorm room door. Maura waited, but when no one answered, she slipped a note under the door. It was for Jane. The note was about two pages and said a lot of things ranging from illness reason, actions, apologies, etc. Maura turned and started down the hall.

The door suddenly opened and Jane looked outside, her hair all tousled.

"Hey, sorry. I'm here." Jane called after the blonde, to get her attention. She had no idea what the blonde wanted but figured it had something to do with school. She didn't know yet it was Maura.

Maura paused and turned around to face Jane.

"Read the note. It will explain everything. I have to go," Maura said and turned back around and started walking down the hall again. She fought the voices as hard as she possibly could.

Jane now noticed the note down by her feet. She picked it up and looked after Maura in wonderment. She went back inside the dorm and opened the letter. She read through it and was surprised about Maura's words. It didn't sound like the Maura she knew at all. Maybe she was still in therapy and did a 12 step programme or something and apologizing to Jane was one step.

Maura moved down the steps, knowing that by now, Jane had seen the letter she wrote. She meant some of it, maybe. She half smiled and dropped her sunglasses down as she stepped outside. The sun was bright, but the air was crisp and cold. She pulled her jacket around her small frame a little tighter and looked around before she stepped off the landing.

* * *

It was a couple of days later when Jane was in the library for research reasons, as she spotted Maura. She was sitting at a table and was reading through something. Jane glanced over to her every now and then playing with the thought to get over there and talk to her about the letter. It took her almost ten minutes before she got up and walked over to her. She cleared her throat to get her attention.

"I...read your letter." Jane said matter of factly.

Maura blinked and slowly looked up. That's when Jane saw her eyes. They were so strikingly different. They were cool and soft. Maura just stared at Jane and then nodded.

"Good. You didn't believe a word of it...did you?" She said with no amount of anger in her words.

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"It was kinda hard to believe...but I hope you meant what you wrote. I hope you are better now, honestly. I never wished you any harm before...you know." Jane said matter of factly. "I guess, thanks for the letter..."

Maura nodded and stood. That movement startled Jane regardless of her best efforts. Maura furrowed her brow. "

I am just putting away a book, Jane. What did you think I was going to do? Attack you? Hurt you? Touch you in some way," she asked her, curious.

"Well you've always been unpredictable. I am just pre-cautious." Jane said and watched her.

"I guess everyone would be here if they knew about your past. I assume you didn't tell anyone." The brunette said matter of factly.

"And if you want it to stay this way, you will keep staying away from me and Casey." Jane said.

Maura paused as Jane mentioned Casey. She turned to her.

"What do I even have to say Jane? Why would I say anything? That was the past, right? Casey...so that is her name. Mmm, well, that's sweet. I am glad that you found someone, but honestly Jane, no one will ever be good enough for you..."

"What is that supposed to mean again? You don't know her. She makes me happy and she is exactly what I deserve." The brunette said matter of factly and looked straight into Maura's eyes.

"I didn't say anything about deserving her. I said that she will never be good enough for you. I am the only one that is good enough for you, but you decided to throw me away," she said slightly bitter. She moved back to the table and looked down at an open book. They were medical books.

Jane glanced down at her books and wondered what courses she took on College.

"You don't know if Cas is good enough for me or not. Lemme tell you this, she is more than good enough for me. She is everything I've ever dreamed of. Everything that you are not and ever will be. Just because you wrote me a letter doesn't mean I will forgive you or forget what you did." Jane pointed out.

Maura looked up and her face was still flat. Her left eye twitched a little at Jane's words and her nose flared a moment, trying to calm herself down from Jane's words. She licked her lips.

"I could be even better for you... I would be better for you. She is a child...I am a woman. You deserve that."

Jane sighed and placed her hands on the edge of the desk, looking down to Maura.

"What is it that you think you are perfect for me? Why can't you look for another girl? Why me? It's no co-incidence you are at the same College is it? You found out I am here..." Jane said.

"Of course I did. I just want to be close to you Jane," she said, reaching a hand out to touch Jane's. She half smiled at her, before she drew her hand back.

"I want to be your life, but you have found someone else. That's ok..." she said and stood up. She shut her book and brought it to her chest.

"Just enjoy her until she finds someone else that is better..."

Jane scoffed.

"Even if Casey would break up with me, US will never happen, Maura. I'd understand it if I keep giving you mixed signals but I am not. I am telling you that I don't want you. I left Boston because of _you._" Jane said and looked at her.

Maura's eye twitched again and she tightened her jaw, forcing herself to smile.

"Fine. Jane, fine," she said tensely and then turned to walk toward the side exit. "Have a nice afternoon," she managed after a few steps. She moved faster once she saw the door get closer. Her heart was pounding and the voices were screaming. A few tears fell down her cheeks in anger.

Jane looked after her and sighed. She moved back to her table and sat down to continue reading the book. Jane knew it. Maura had come here just because she was here. At least she seemed less crazy than she used to be. That was a start.

* * *

Later that night Casey, stepped into their room. She found Jane at her desk. She smiled and walked up behind her, hugging her.

"I could use some love, Jane...been one of those days," she said and sighed into the girl's dark head of curls. It had been a hard day at work.

"Oh I am sorry honey." Jane said and turned around, pulling Casey on her lap. "Did you had to serve some dicks at work today?" Jane asked and laid an arm around her gently.

"Rough customers...god," she groaned and dropped her head on Jane's shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I am soo glad to be home with you...so glad," she said and kissed at Jane's neck. "Plus I missed you... a lot today..."

"I missed you too." Jane said and kissed her.

"Casey..." Jane then said and gave her knee a squeeze. "You know you are a pretty girl and...there are alot of pretty girls around campus...do you ever...you know think about hooking up with one of them? Do you ever think about leaving me? Do you ever think...you could do better than me?" Jane asked and looked in her eyes.

Casey's mouth parted in shock at what Jane had just said. She pulled back slightly, blinking at her.

"Jane...for one...you are gorgeous...far more than I am...you are tall and so sexy. I am lucky to have you. I don't ever forget that. I could never do better than you. If we could...I would take you as my wife..."

Jane smiled at her. Stupid Maura for making her insecure.

„I could never do better than you either." She said with a big smile and kissed her lips. „Thanks I needed to hear it." Jane said and gave her hand a squeeze.

„Well tomorrow is my shift at the café I hope I won't get any annoying costumers who complain about every little thing."

"I can come in and sit there after my class is over with in the afternoon. Keep you company when it gets slow...helping if need be," she said and lited her head and smiled.

"Glad I could make you smile. That's my job, after all... To love you..." she said and cupped Jane's face before she kissed her.

"Hon, you don't have to do that. Enjoy your day off work." Jane said and kissed her back.

"Or study for the upcoming exams or anything. Don't spend your day off sitting at work." Jane said with a smile.

"I want to be with you. That's what I want..." she said and nuzzled her, before resting against her.

"You have a good day..." she asked, staring out into the room and smiled at their pushed together twin beds. She sighed softly.

"Yeah. I got alot of work done today." Jane said with a smile. "I missed you though." Jane kissed her cheek.

"Do you wanna do something tomorrow night? Going to the movies or something?" She asked Casey.

Casey's eyes lit up. "Yes! Definitely! You and me...nothing else...but, right now...how about we..." she slipped from Jane's lap and started to unzip her skit, arching an eyebrow at her. She slightly pulled down her skirt to show her stomach. Casey smiled and slowly backed away from Jane.

Jane grinned. She didn't need to be told twice. She was in bed with Casey the next moment and made sweet love to her. All the time she had Maura in the back of her mind and the things she had said to her. She really loved Casey and she could please her just the way Jane liked it.

Casey's body moved against hers in the same way that Jane's did to hers. She moaned and arched her back as she came. She wrapped her arms around Jane and let herself go.

Making love to her girlfriend had gotten better as time had moved on, but then...it had never been not good from the beginning. Finally, she laid there with the woman and stroked hair from her face, breathing slowly, but deeply.

Jane fell asleep that night with Casey in her arms. And for the first time in a year she had nightmares again that night. Jane got up the next morning, rather exhausted and made her way to the café to work.

**TBC**

Mh what will happen the next day in the café? Will Maura be there? Find out tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

Casey woke alone and looked around. She sighed and fell back down to the bed. She already missed Jane.

Maura sat with her coffee in the cafe. She had her medical books opened and her computer with her. She didn't pay attention to anyone around her or anything that was going on...that is...until Jane stepped into the cafe.

Jane would have lied to herself if she had been surprised to see Maura. Of course Maura would know her working schedule and of course she was smart enough to sit down in the area where Jane had to serve. It seemed like that Maura always planed everything perfectly. She didn't doubt the fact that Maura was smart.

That fact that Maura read medical books made Jane feel uneasy. She wondered what she needed them for and of course she couldn't help but wondering if she was looking for methods to hurt her or poison her or something. Jane dropped her bag in the staff room, grabbed an apron and then got to work. As she passed by Maura seeing that her coffee was empty, she asked what every good waitress asked.

"Would you like another coffee?"

Maura smiled and looked up.

"Hello Jane," she said softly and shrugged. "I am good for now. Thanks for asking," she before she looked down at her books again and started writing. Jane saw Maura's papers and the formulas. Maura was a genius. She turned a paged in her book and continued with her work.

"You may go," she said without looking up again.

The curiosity got the better of Jane and she didn't move from her spot.

"Is that school related or a hobby of yours?" Jane asked and scanned the book page with her eyes.

Maura paused and looked up, half smiling.

"I am in medical school...second year, already," she said with a proud look to her eyes. Maura was smarter than Jane had realized. "Once I got better, I could actually think without the voices."

"You could skip a whole year in medical school and are in your second year already?" Jane asked, obviously impressed.

"Are you...trying to become a surgeon or something?" The brunette asked her.

"I don't know yet. I just needed something that felt right and learning about this, feels right," she said and shut her book.

"Are you going to spend all your shift talking to me? You should probably work," she said with a smirk and an arch of her brow.

"Uh yes." Jane said. She noticed that her supervisor was giving her looks already. Jane glanced down at the book again and then moved on to the next customer. Who would have thought that Maura would end up in Medical school?

Jane had heard from her shrink that Maura was insanely smart with a genius IQ, but she never really believed him, since Maura had seemed so crazy. Now that she had skipped a year in medical school and saw Maura's papers, she didnt doubt it anymore.

Maura watched Jane leave and smiled a little darker. She chewed on her lower lip before turning back to her paper.

She acted like she was working for hours until she saw Jane head into the restroom. She got up and followed her. Once inside, she locked the door and waited for Jane to get done and come out from the stall.

Soon enough Jane flushed the toilet and came out of the stall. She walked over to the sinks and washed her hands. In the corner of her eye she saw Maura and glanced at her. She grabbed a paper towel and dried her hands.

"Why are you still here? You are here since hours already." She pointed out.

Maura stood there and didn't move until Jane had spoke to. Jane was suddenly pinned against the stall door and Maura was flushed against her.

"Jane...don't you get it? I am here because of you. I want you...and I don't want anyone else to have you," she seemed to pur darkly.

Jane was shocked about Maura's action and stared into her wide-eyed into Maura's eyes.

"We've been through this already Maura." Jane said as calmly as she could.

"Please. You obviously started a new life in medical school...just get over me, please. Allow yourself to have feelings for another girl."

"There will never be another girl Jane," she said bitterly and looked into her eyes hard. Then she leaned forward and kissed her, deeply. Her kiss gave Jane chills even if she didn't want them. Maura could really kiss. Maura pulled back and looked at her again.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything."

Jane looked into her eyes and shook her head lightly.

"What does it matter? I don't have feelings for you...It means nothing to me." The brunette said with a sigh. "I have to get back to work."

Jane's words struck Maura differently this time and as Jane would step aside, Maura reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling her back.

"No feelings?! NO FEELINGS!" She growled and pulling Jane's head back so that her neck was exposed. "I don't believe you."

Jane gasped and grabbed behind her to Maura's hand in her hair. Her heart was beating fast in her chest again.

"Stop this craziness or I will scream, Maura." Jane said serious, her chest raising and falling in a quick manner.

Maura simply let her go. Her left eye twitched and Jane didn't miss that. She stepped back and stared at Jane.

"Fine...but when your life falls apart, don't come crawling to me because you think I can do something about it. I won't..."

Jane held eye contact with Maura for a moment. She had no idea what she meant and why she'd ever go to Maura for help. Jane left the stall and then unlocked the door of the bathroom and hurried outside. Jane looked a bit disheveled and upset.

Maura smiled once she was alone and would use the restroom and to her table once again. She ignored Jane for the rest of her shift...until Casey would enter. Casey walked up to the counter and smiled at Jane. Seeing Casey, Maura's cheeks instantly flushed.

Jane smiled at her girlfriend and pecked a kiss on her lips, before they had a quick chat. Casey glanced over to Maura, a sign that they obviously talked about her. Jane continued to work and Casey walked over to Maura, sitting down in the booth across from her.

"Listen to me blondie..." Casey started. "I don't know what your problem is but stop talking my girlfriend." She said and looked at her.

"Go and look for someone else because Jane and I won't break up. I know what you did to her...and I can't believe that you think she would be even remotely interested in you."

Maura didn't look at Casey as she talked to her. She just looked at her paper and wrote down a few things. She half smirked right before she did look up and into Casey's eyes.

"There really isn't anything that you could do, stop trying to do anything at all. She will realize that you aren't the one for her soon enough..."

Casey shook her head in disbelief.

"Why won't you understand? How sick are you? Why did they even release you from the mental institution? Jane and I love eachother. There is nothing you can do about it. You think she will fall for you just because you go wherever she goes? Move on finally."

"Stop acting like a child," she said and rolled her eyes before looking down at her paper once again.

"I just liked the program here. Jane just happened to be here as well. It was a plus, I might say," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah right." Casey snorted a laugh and got up from the booth. "Just stay away from her." With those words, Casey went to an empty table and sat down. She got out a book herself and started studying while she exchanged smiles and glances with Jane every now and then.

Maura just watched Casey go and she laughed silently at the girl. She then shrugged and looked back down to her paper. She was bugged by Casey more than anything she cared to admit about. Casey was the one thing standing in her way to get to Jane. If she wasn't there...Jane would undoubtably be hers.

* * *

It was about two weeks later when Jane had the night shift at the café. She was the last one and locked the café just after 10PM. Her feet hurt from running around all day and she was dying to get home. She zipped her jacket closed, put the keys in her purse and then made her way to campus.

A guy that Jane kinda knew was outside just getting to his car when Jane came out. He looked over at her and called out to her.

"Hey...it's Tim from class...can I give you a ride," she said.

Jane looked over to him and rushed across the street.

"Hey." Jane flashed him a dimpled smile. "That would be really nice. It's freezing out here. Thanks, Tim." Jane said and got inside his car and buckled up.

"Not a problem," he said and made sure that she was buckled up before he took off. He asked where she lived and when he got to her street, he simply didn't stop and kept on going.

Jane glanced over to him as he passed by her street.

"Hey wait, you just missed it." Jane said and looked outta the window and then at him. He looked like he missed it on purpose. Panic rose inside of her and she immediately grabbed the door handle and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Where are we going? What do you want?" Jane asked him.

"Hush...I am not going to hurt you..." he said and sped down the street and into the darkness of the side streets. He hit a more suburb part of campus and soon parked outside a large dorm.

"Get out..." he said and unlocked the doors.

Jane felt sick to her stomach as she opened the door and got outside the car. She looked around, trying to determine where she was but she had no idea. She hoped that Casey would call the police once she'd notice that Jane wasn't coming home but then again a person needed to be missed a certain amount of time before they'd even do anything.

"Why are you doing this? I've never done anything to you." Jane said to him, hurt in her voice.

"Shut the door," he said and then when Jane did that, he simply sped off.

Maura looked outside her window and then saw Jane. She smiled. It had worked out perfectly. She moved down the steps and to the front door.

"Jane?!"

Jane looked after Tim and then startled as she heard Maura's voice. She looked at her and her jaw tensed. Maura was behind all that. Of course!

"So you paid Tim to bring me here?" Jane asked her in disbelief.

"I didn't pay anyone," she said from the door and then beckoned Jane to come inside. She smiled at Jane, to show her that she wasn't going to hurt her. Maura, inwardly had stopped taking her medicine once the voices hadn't gone away. She was completely raw with her sanity.

"Yeah right," Jane said but staid outside. "I just wanna use your phone, okay? To call a cab. I left mine at home this morning." The brunette said matter of factly and wrapped her arms around herself. It was really freezing outside.

"Fine," she said and stepped aside to let Jane enter.

Once she would get her into the house, she wasn't going to let her leave. Maura shuddered at the thought of taking Jane again and again...hearing her moan and scream at the same time...and then finally killing her.

Jane stood close by the door and her whole body language showed how tensed she was.

"Where's your phone?" Jane asked her. She didn't trust Maura and that was easily seen.

Maura folded her arms over her chest and pointed with her head to the right.

"Over there," she said with a half shrug. She watched Jane carefully, her face was flat and without emotion. Her eyes were hungry as they looked over Jane.

She followed Jane toward the phone and pulled out a cloth from her pocket. As Jane would pick up the phone, Maura grabbed her and covered her mouth with the cloth. Jane would only struggle for a few moments before her world went black.

**TBC**

Crazy crazy Maura...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

The first thing Jane felt was the start of a headache. She groaned a bit and turned her head to the side. She opened her eyes slowly and let them wander through the room. Then all of a sudden it hit her and she remembered earlier events. Her heart and her breathing were going like crazy all of a sudden. _Not again. Please not again._

Maura moved from the darkness and toward Jane. She smiled down at her and for the first time since seeing Maura in college, her eyes looked crazy again. She stepped up to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Oh Jane...you made me do this...you made me..." she said carefully, and her voice trembled.

Jane locked eyes with her.

"Maura please...you can't do this to me again. Please I am begging you. I've never hurt you, I never did. Please." Jane sounded truly desperate.

"You were getting better, weren't you? This is such a huge step back. Please don't make the same mistake again." Jane said.

Maura flinched.

"They will not stop Jane! They won't stop. I can make them stop if you are gone...I want you gone," she growled and trembled slightly. Maura was losing herself and she blamed Jane.

"You made them come back!" She finally yelled and got into her face.

Jane now visibly flinched back as Maura got back. She shook her head.

"I didn't do anything Maura. I didn't." She whispered and looked in her eyes.

"Let me go and you will never see me again, I promise. You won't have to deal with me again... " The brunette whispered.

Maura hit her hard in the face.

"Shut up!" She yelled and moved from the bed. She walked over to a dresser and pulled out a knife. She tapped it against her fingertip, looking at Jane. Her eyes were dark and her body trembled a little as she walked back over to Jane.

"You living has always caused me problems. I should have never let you live..."

The panic was back in Jane's eyes like two years ago. She screamed and pulled on her restraints, afraid to get killed. Maura had threatened her over and over again that she was going to kill her.

"Don't kill me, don't kill me...please don't." Jane then begged Maura as tears welled up in her eyes.

Maura aimed the knife downward and slammed it into Jane's leg. The pain was instant. She licked her lips and pulled out another knife. She walked around the bed and stood over Jane, watching the horror in her face, listening to her screams that silenced the voice.

Jane screamed and pulled on her restraints even harder. The pain was numbing her mind for a moment. She felt the warm blood running out of her leg.

"Look at me...Maura! Please don't kill me, oh god please don't. I am sorry for...upsetting you. Please don't kill me. Please." Jane begged her, tears running over her cheeks.

Maura smiled and her eyes were gone. She wasn't really there. Jane saw her life passing before her eyes. She looked at Jane's leg as the knife was in it, bleeding. She then laughed and reached over to grab the knife in Jane's leg. She twisted it and looked over at Jane.

Jane screamed in pain again, more blood gushing out of her leg, soaking the sheet underneath her, as well as her pants. She breathed heavily and a faint layer of sweat appeared on her forehead and her face turned pale.

Jane closed her eyes, screwing up her pretty face in pain. This was a nightmare. She would die here...totured to death and wouldn't be able to see Casey anymore.

Maura closed her eyes as Jane screamed again and the voices were silenced. By the time that Jane was done screaming and would open her eyes, Maura would be gone from the room. Jane was stuck alone and in pain, but left with a determination to live.

Jane was breathing heavily and was glad that Maura had left. She sat herself up a bit on the bed and looked down to her leg. She screwed up her face and then pulled on the restraints again, but it was no use.

Jane lied back down and stared at the ceiling, not moving at all and especially not her leg. She needed to convince Maura to let her go and let her live but how?

* * *

An hour later Maura came back in and she held a syringe in her hands. Her eyes gleaming with need for the other woman. She walked over, stood at the side of the bed and then pulled the knife out. She then injected Jane's leg with a pain killer.

"I want you to last a while...Jane love..."

Jane looked at Maura and could feel her leg going numb and the pains she had been feeling were gone. She looked paler since Maura had left her. Jane sat up a bit, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"You're in medical school Maura...please, take care of my leg. I...I..don't want it to have permanent damage. I..I..wanna go to police academy after College...please Maura." Jane said to her begging.

"I didn't stab you in a place where you would have damage Jane," she growled and touched the bloody knife to her chin as she looked at Jane. She smiled and her left eye twitched. She breathed deeper.

"I want you to die...but only after I say soo, not before..."

"Maura please...don't kill me." Jane whispered and looked in her eyes.

"I..I'll stay with you, okay? Just don't kill me..." She begged her.

"Can..can I have something to drink, please?" She asked her. "And maybe food? Please, Maura." Jane said. She hated to have her life in Maura's hands. Maura had all the control and she knew that.

Maura considered Jane's words and sighed. She shrugged and leaned over, releasing one of Jane's arms and then handing her over a glass of water.

"That's not really what I want anymore," she said. When she had been taking her medications, she had wanted Jane...now, without them and the voices consuming her thoughts, she just wanted Jane to die. She wanted the voices to stop. She twitched once again.

Jane drank the whole glass of water before she handed it back to Maura. "Thank you." Jane said and looked in her eyes.

"Can you untie my other hand too? It's not like I can run away..." Jane said matter of factly.

Maura stared at her for a moment and swallowed. Then she walked over to the other side of the bed, keeping the bloody knife in Jane's view as she untied her other hand. Maura was easily manipulated in her current state. She stood back and watched the other girl. Maura swayed a bit and smiled darkly.

"No...I guess you can't."

Jane looked down at her leg again and then at Maura. She rubbed her wrists and locked eyes with her. She thought of something to say and figured that angering Maura wasn't something that she should do, not if she wanted to live.

"You...you look pretty Maura. I am glad you...went back to blonde. It suits you better." Jane said carefully.

Maura wrinkled her nose slightly and looked away from Jane.

"My mother didn't like it dark..." she said and moved over to a dresser and set the knife down. She had her back to Jane for a moment before she turned around and narrowed her eyes at her.

"I know what you are doing and it won't work. I won't let you leave this house alive..."

"What will change in your life after you've killed me? You still will be lonely. My death does nothing to you." Jane said and looked in her eyes.

"You will go to jail for this for the rest of your life or they put you back in the mental institution, is that what you want?" Jane asked. She reached over and covered Maura's hand with her own.

Maura pulled her hand away quickly and stared at her. Her chest rose and fell heavily.

"They will stop," she said and shuddered. "The voices will stop..." she said and Jane saw bottle after bottle on the floor next to the open closet door. Maura had stopped taking her medication for weeks now.

"But the voices...aren't real, Maura. I am real. My voice is real, not theirs." Jane whispered.

"You have to take your medications and that will make the voices stop. It's not bad taking medications as long as they are helping right? The Doctor prescribed them to you so you'd get better, he wouldn't have done it if they weren't helping." Jane said. "Take your pills Maura."

"NO! I will not take them! I don't like them! I hate them! I won't take them! You can't make me! He can't make me! They can't make me! I won't take them! I WON"T! I WON'T," she screamed and got back into Jane's face again. She moved her hands around Jane's throat. "You. Will. Not. Make. Me."

Jane brought her hands immediately to Maura's wrists and held onto them as her hands were on her throat. Jane shook her head.

"I won't..." She choked out. Jane felt like crying. She just wanted to get outta here. "Please...I won't make you. I promise."

Maura screamed down at Jane and her fingers curled tightly around her throat. She breathed heavily and then released her. She looked down at Jane and shook her head.

"You don't care! You don't care! Why should I care about you if you don't care! You will die Jane Rizzoli and they will leave me alone...that's is all that I want!" She reached for a nearby knife and held it firmly in her hands above Jane's chest.

Jane shook her head, looking at her begging again.

"Please don't Maura...please I didn't mean to anger you. Please drop the knife...I care about you. I do... Last time I promised you I'd visit you in the institution and I did...I did...I held my word. For that...please dont kill me...please."

Maura dropped the knife to Jane's throat and her eyes bored into her. Maura's heart was in her chest. She smirked darkly.

"That isn't enough...I want you to die. that's all that I want! Understand?!" She lifted the knife again and as Jane saw it start to come down, Maura's body jerked and she fell off to the side and to the floor. Her body violently trembled on the floor as the blood started to seep through the front of her shirt. Men started to swarm into the room.

Jane screamed as she heard the shot. Her heart was beating like crazy in her chest. She looked down on the ground, seeing Maura's shirt slowly starting to get soaked with her own blood. Jane was in shock and could only stare.

"Help her!" She then yelled. Men moved toward Jane and Maura.

Almost thirty minutes later, Jane was lifted into an ambulance as Maura was into another one. Casey raced from her car toward Jane, crying out for her. She was helped into the back of the vehicle and she was instantly kissing all over Jane's face.

Jane was still in shock and barely registered as Casey was there. It took her a while before she gave her her attention. Jane worked up a sad smile. She knew Casey wouldn't let her die. She knew even though a person had to be missing for hours before the cops did something had its advantages. Maybe it was the fact that Casey's father was a cop.

„I knew you wouldn't let me die." Jane whispered and passed out the next moment.

When Jane regained consciousness she was lying in a hospital bed, her leg in a cast and an IV bag connected to her arm. She saw Casey and smiled at her.

„Hey." She whispered.

Casey pushed away from the wall that she had been leaning on and moved forward. She took Jane's hand.

"Hey. You are going to be just fine, in case you are wondering," she said with a smirk and brought her hand to her lips and kissed it.

So Maura had not lied. She hadn't damaged something important in her leg so she would be disabled or something. Jane looked at her relieved.

"Thanks." She looked in her eyes. "How's Maura?" Jane then wanted to know.

Casey looked confused for a moment at Jane asking about Maura. She folded her arms across her chest and frowned.

"I don't know why you care...but, she didn't make it out of surgery..."

"She...she is dead?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"Are you...are you sure?" She asked her. The news obviously shocked Jane and affected her more than it should.

"Yeah, I am sure," she said and held Jane's hand in hers firmly. She stepped forward and kissed her cheek.

"Is there anything that you need? Anything that I can get you?"

Jane, still shocked about the news, looked at Casey or rather through her.

"I uh...am thirsty but I don't want water...can you get me juice?" Jane asked her and let a hand run over her face.

"That is definitely not a problem," she said, kissed Jane again and then let her hand go. She pulled back, smiled and then turned around and headed out the door.

She knew she should never have lied...but Maura had caused so much trouble already. She moved down the hall, then to the elevator, but stopped by another room before heading to the cafeteria.

Maura was in critical condition and unconscious. Casey stared at her and then moved away, hearing the beeping of the machines getting quieter and quieter as further she walked away. She never wanted to see her again.

**THE END**


End file.
